


Fairy Wings, Dragon Tails, and a Bit of Luck

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Baggins AU's [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Black Bull of Norroway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy tales are full of lessons, romance, and a LOT of luck. Some tales need a little bit more than most, others need Fate to keep her feelings to herself and let lovers be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Wings, Dragon Tails, and a Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by all the thirty day challenges that seem to be going around. So I decided to do a series of one shots about mythology and fair tails because of reasons.  
> Not sorry, about it.  
> But, I am sorry if I end up butchering anyone's culture with my twist on each story. I am a big fan of mythology and cultural myths. As it was for me at a young age when I learned about the Jackalope that my obsession with myths and legends began. It is a love that has kept with me over the years, one that has helped me through my struggles in life. So if I offend anyone, please let me know, I will not be upset or angry if you do. I have insulted you and that in unacceptable, art is a form to help people express themselves, bring understanding, and pass on lessons. So PLEASE tell me if I end up brutally massacring something that you hold dear, please let me know and we will fix the problem. I will either delete the chapter or make necessary changes. Thank you for your time and effort.
> 
>  
> 
> To wilder measures next they turn:  
> The black, black bull of Norroway!  
> Sudden the tapers cease to burn,  
> The minstrels cease to play!

There once was a kingdom, a fair kingdom like most. A kingdom with a king and a queen, each fair and kind. They had three heirs; Otho, the second heir to the throne, and Drogo; the third heir to the throne. Both were lovely young men, each handsome in their own right, but they were equally petty and much too proud. Unlike them, Bilbo, the youngest and heir to the throne, son of the king and queen, was the pride of the kingdom and her people. Known for his ethereal beauty, generosity, and kindness.

It was no surprise when the discussion of marriage came up between the heirs. Otho snorted, his arms crossed in a proud stance, “I will have no one lower than a king,” He stated his shoulders squared to prove his point; he would not move on the statement.

“The lowest I would go would be a queen,” Drogo agree with his cousin. The two sharing a look, waiting for the younger of them to either agree or challenge their wisdom.

Bilbo just laughed at his cousins, his shoulder shaking with mirth. As his cheeks reddened with thoughts he wouldn't dare speak, he smiled and spoke the one he could. “You both are so proud; now, I would be content with the Black Bull of Norroway.”

The heirs continued to laugh and chat as they sat under the shady tree in the courtyard. It wasn't until the next morning that the youngest heir's words became true.

For as it happened the family was eating breakfast the next morning; their plates full with sausage, eggs, bread, and ham; when a terrible bellowing shook the castle walls. The family grew frightful, as was the logical thing to do when faced with such a beast coming to one's home. For the black bull was one of the most frightful creatures upon this holy green earth. With it's horns, large and sharp, chipped from the armor of fallen warrior looking for its hide. Its fur black and matted with the blood of the fallen, and the hooves that made an ominous thundering crack where ever the beast went. As it was, the Black Bull of Norroway had come for the king's and queen's son.

With fast wit, Queen Belladonna quickly disguised one of the servants as her son. The royal family wept as the bull carried off one of the servants, Bilbo hidden away in his room. The bull, how ever, wasn't fooled, he carried the servant off to the black woods and threw the young soul to the ground with a loud bellow. He returned to the castle with a bellow much more frightful than the last.

Time after time again the queen and king tried to save their only child, but time and time again the bull would come to the same forest and throw the servant to the ground. He kept coming back, each bellow filled with more rage and demands than the last. Finally the king and queen had no choice but to give the beast their only son. With tears and sorrow in their hearts they set their young heir on the bull's back. With fear in his heart, Bilbo clung to the bull, praying that his words would not bring him doom.

Bilbo's fear didn't lessen as the bull took him through forests, mountains, and waste lands. The beast continued on with no stops or breaks, the sound of the thundering hooves followed the odd pair where ever they went. Bilbo was famished, sleep deprived, and dehydrated by the time the bull finally stopped. The beast chose to stop at a great castle, a large company gathered outside at the bull's bellows until the lord of the land greeted the two. The lord offered them a night's rest in exchange for the prince's story.

In the stables, after Bilbo had been replenished, but deeply hungering for sleep, he told his story to the lord as the bull laid by him in silence. Bilbo wisely left out certain parts about the bull, knowing fully well that the lord knew of the fearsome Black Bull of Norroway. The lord was amazed at the prince's tail, and offered the two as much rest as they needed. 

Bilbo happily took the man up on his offer, he took the blankets and pillows offered to him by the servants. He couldn't leave the bull's side, for the beast had thrown a fit over his leaving. He was grateful that the creature would allow him to lay against the bull's side and flank. Bilbo didn't complain for it was warm and welcoming, with a soft yawn of “good night” and thank you, he settled down for sleep. Unable to find sleep the prince spent an hour tossing and turning, but Bilbo just couldn't find sleep, no matter how much he yearned for it. There was something stabbing him, like a pin. Grumbling the prince pulled back, pillows and all, his eyes searching over the bull's great flank, til his eyes wandered over to a silver glint. After looking closer Bilbo discovered it to be a pin, huffing he pulled out the needle, his thoughts agreeing that he would have a sore temper if one had been stuck in his side.

Bilbo pulled back with a gasp when he looked back to the bull, as a sound had fallen from the beast's lips that was not of the norm for a bull. Dropping the pin in surprise, it tinkled as it his the nest of blankets gathered around the prince's body, he stared at what was no longer a large bull, but a powerful man. The man was large, his eyes a soft gray and is hair black as the bull's, his shoulders and chest wide; both decorated with tattoos. If Bilbo was considered to be beautiful than the man was considered to be rugged handsome, something carved out of the wilds to look akin to a god.

Swallowing, Bilbo turned a dark red as his eyes wandered over the man before him, the man wasted no time to bow at the prince's feet. Bilbo swooned at the man's graveled, deep voice. The young prince was smitten by the handsome man with the deep voice, kind eyes, and large hands. The two began to speak softly, both unwilling to leave the stable for a proper bed and the attention of the lord of the castle. That night Bilbo fell asleep, his head cushioned on the man's shoulder as the deep voice washed over him, and a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

When Bilbo woke up the next morning, he was alone.

With a heavy heart and great sorrow, he vowed to never rest until he found the man again, for he had in a way promised to marry the Black Bull of Norroway and marry the bull he would. So Bilbo set out on a quest after bidding farewell to the lord and his castle. He continued on far and wide, searching for his husband to be, until he stumbled upon an old woman's home. She took him in and gave him three nuts, with a knowing glint in her eye she told Bilbo from behind a silver scarf.

“Only crack the nuts when feel as if your heart will break and so as to it breaks again.” The woman in gray sent Bilbo off with a smile and words of encouragement. The prince continued on as he did before, only his pockets were a tad bit heavier. 

As it the workings of fate, Bilbo had made is way into Norroway just at the same time a large royal company was making its way through the busy streets. Like all the good people on foot he moved off to the side to make way for the company as a voice cried out, “Make way for the Duke of Norroway!”

Bilbo only turned to watch the horses pass with curiosity and a small hope in his heart that his husband to be would be in the crowd. He was unfortunately right. For he saw his husband to be, the large man, Dwalin the Duke of Norroway, pass by on horse, the man's face stoney as he rode next to a beautiful woman with fiery red hair. Her smile serene and cruel as she held Dwalin's hand, and in that moment Bilbo felt his heart break, and so as to it broke again. With tears running down his face he broke the first nut, out of it came a wee wife carding wool. Watching as the tiny woman continued on in the palm of his hand, Bilbo was struck with an idea. He was suddenly very proud to be his mother's son, more so than usual. 

With a cleaver plan Bilbo showed to carding wool to the woman with fiery hair, and just like Bilbo she was smitten with wonder at the tiny thing. With a casual voice the prince bartered with the woman to put off her marriage with Dwalin and to see the duke during that night, the woman agreed. Bilbo found his way into the duke's room after the great man had fallen asleep, the whole night Bilbo cried and moaned through his song, begging his husband to be to wake up, “Far I have sought you, near I am brought to you. Oh, Duke of Norroway, will you not turn and speak with me?”

Dwalin did not turn over.

Sobbing he broke the second nut, and again a tiny woman came out. He showed the woman just as he did the day before and again the same deal was struck. Again Bilbo sang the same lines over and over again through the night. Again, Dwalin didn't turn over. Bilbo continued to sob, unknowing that the woman had given Dwalin a stronger sleep elixir than normal. Crying of a broken heart, Bilbo broke the last nut and tried again for the last time.

As the deal was being struck, Dwalin the Duke of Norroway was having a discussion with his brother. The older gentleman huffing about ghosts and late night groaning. Dwalin simply laughed at his brother, but Balin issued out a challenge, “Brother, why don't you not take your sleeping potion and see what I mean?”

Dwalin not one to be out challenged by anything, agreed, “Very well, Brother, we will see. I will show you that this is nothing but your old ears failing you at night.” He was rewarded with a punch in the arm. 

That night he pretended to take the sleeping potion under the watchful eye of the woman, and pretended to fall asleep. He waited until her foot steps left his room so he could rollover to get comfortable. Hearing soft footsteps making their way into his room Dwalin quickly pretended to sleep, with his eyes closed he didn't see the curly haired prince enter his room. His eyes snapped open at a familiar voice singing to him through tears.

“Far I have sought you, near I am brought to you. Oh, Duke of Norroway, will you not turn and speak with me?”

Dwalin moved so fast that Bilbo let out a terrified squeak as he was swooped up into the larger man's arms. The duke peppered Bilbo's face with sweet kisses, their noses brushing like that of lovers. Settling the smaller man in his lap, Dwalin began to explain his curses, “My star, you did it again. You broke the two curses over me. The first you broke with ease in a few simple steps; saying you would marry me and pulling out the pin. For the second curse I am sorry for causing you such pain, my love, but you had to travel far and wide to save me from with witch's second curse. You had to see me again, and show your love to me, and you did, you did my lovely jewel.”

The two held each other through their tears and laughter, for it would be a happy marriage for two who were willing to put so much effort for the other. As for the witch Smaug, she ran away from the country in fear of the duke's wrath, and she had good reason too, for the duke swore skin any who made his husband cry. And how do I know they lived happily ever after? Oh, I don't, for I am just a simple story teller, yes with a silver scarf and a gray cloak; now, young ones go bother your parents.

**Author's Note:**

> The Bull of Norroway is a very, very old. I was wrong it's from Scotland. Thank you Elin for correcting me!


End file.
